


Subtlety

by Mystical_Artist



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong, Finch? Afraid I might get blood on a first edition?” Reese asked with an amused look.</p>
<p>“There are more important things than rare first editions.” Finch replied quietly, gently finishing off the final stitch and cutting the thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little shorter than usual, but hopefully it's still enjoyable.

“Mr. Reese, I would appreciate it if you didn’t throw yourself in front of every bullet that comes your way,” Finch said, giving the taller man a look of disapproval as he stitched up the newest injury.

“What’s wrong, Finch? Afraid I might get blood on a first edition?” Reese asked with an amused look.

 

“There are more important things than rare first editions.” Finch replied quietly, gently finishing off the final stitch and cutting the thread.

“I’m impressed, Harold,” Reese said, relaxing back into the sofa, “you value me more than your precious books.” 

 

Harold carefully returned the items back in the first aid kit and placed in on the nearest table.

“You’re not as replaceable as you seem to think you are.” He opened his mouth to say more, but quickly closed it and leaned back against the sofa instead.

 

“Are you worried about me, Finch?” Reese asked, trying (and failing) to keep a straight face.

“Bear does. He wouldn’t be able to take it if something happened to you.”

 

Reese gave a small smile. “Of course. Bear’s more caring then he lets on.”

Finch reached over and nudged Reese’s hand with his own. “You have become a main part of my- of Bear’s life. If you keep jumping in front of bullets, he might begin to fear that the feeling is not mutual.”

 

John quickly looked over, but the billionaire was purposefully staring straight ahead. He lightly clasped Finch’s smaller hand with his fingers.

“It’s mutual. I’ll try to be more careful, but it’s kind of my job to dodge bullets.”

 

Finch gave a small sigh. “Bear is well aware of that, Mr. Reese, but I’m afraid that knowledge does not make it any easier.” 

Reese shifted closer and gave Harold's hand a small squeeze. "How can I make it better?"

 

Finch moved his leg to be aligned with John’s, knee to hip.

“I’ve ordered you another bulletproof vest. It’s more comfortable than your other ones, so I hope you’ll actually use it.”

 

He looked over and shared a shy grin with Reese.

“This is all for Bear’s sake, of course. I wouldn’t want you to make the wrong assumptions, Mr. Reese.” 

 

Reese let out a quiet chuckle. “Of course not. Wouldn’t want you to reveal anything about yourself…might ruin your eccentric billionaire persona.”

He intertwined their fingers before continuing.

“I’ll try to be more careful. For Bear’s sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> These short little one-shots just keep coming to me, apparently.


End file.
